This invention relates to a knock-down partition wall system.
The purpose of such wall systems is primarily to subdivide large spaces into smaller spaces. As it is very often desired to be able to change the size and/or shape of the smaller spaces from time to time, such a wall system must be of the knock-down type, i.e., it must be capable of being assembled at will, disassembled and reassembled in any desired different manner, also at will.